Gods and Wizards
by b00kw0rm1995
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Heroes of Olympus series, and during the events of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Percy and the six other demigods are turned into thirteen year-olds to protect Harry Potter from the killer Sirius Black.
1. The Seven Half-Bloods

**Author's Notes: This is my first Fanfic, so don't be surprised if it's corny. I know that Harry Potter/Percy Jackson are the oldest FanFictions in history, but I couldn't think of any other. Give me ideas for what you want to happen. **

Chapter 1: The Seven Half-Bloods

**Part 1: Percy**

Percy wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been hard at work helping to repair Camp Half-Blood after the war against Gaea had totally wrecked it. Everywhere he looked, Greek and Roman demigods were working their butts off to rebuild cabins, place the roof back on the Big House, and trying to get the pegasi back into the newly rebuilt stables. His friends, the other six demigods of the Prophecy of Seven, were also working hard to restore the camp to its former glory. Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, was ordering some of her cabin mates to place the Athena Parthenos, a statue of their mother Athena; (obviously) that Annabeth and Percy literally fell down a bottomless pit for, in the center of camp as a symbol of friendship between Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter. Over by the Big House, everyone's friendly neighborhood pachyderm Frank Zhang was lowering the roof in elephant form. At the forges, Leo Valdez was building tools to make the cleanup and repair faster, Hazel Levesque was helping the Iris cabin corral the pegasi while riding Arion, her horse, while Piper Mclean and her boyfriend Jason Grace were helping the Apollo cabin patch up the wounded. Even though it had only been a few days since Octavian's attack, the camp was looking great. The cabins were at least inhabitable, and now that the Big House was livable again, the ones that weren't could crash there.

Suddenly Percy's best friend Grover ran up to him, gasping for breath. Being a satyr, from the waist up he looked like a normal teen, but from the waist **down** he had goat legs, including hooves. "Hey, Grover," Percy said wondering what had made Grover come find him in such a hurry, "what's up?" "Chiron, huh, huh, t-told, huh, huh," Grover started to say, pausing to gasp for breath like a fish out of water. "Whoa, G-man, calm down and breathe, before you pass out." Percy said, trying not to laugh. After about ten minutes, Grover finally had caught his breath enough to say full sentences. "Chiron told me to tell you to get Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel and get to the Big House, it's urgent.

**Part 2: Annabeth**

Annabeth had been on a cloud. She was alive, her boyfriend was alive, their friends were alive, and their camp had survived, somewhat. She was just finishing checking that her mother's statue, the Athena Parthenos, had survived its placement, when Percy walked up to her. As usual, Annabeth's heart did a tap dance when she saw him. "Grover just told me that Chiron wants to see the seven of us." Percy said. "Okay," Annabeth said "I'll get Jason, Piper, and Hazel." "Cool, that leaves me with Elephant boy and Flaming Valdez." Percy replied, cracking a smile, Annabeth laughed, typical Seaweed Brain.

She told Malcom to take over the placement of the AP and went for Hazel, who was closest. Hazel was herding the last of the pegasi when she noticed Annabeth, "Hey, Annabeth!" she said, hopping off her supersonic-running horse, Arion. As usual, Arion unnerved Annabeth. He was a beautiful tan stallion, but he was a bit… wild, he didn't even respect Percy, (which was unthinkable for most horses, being a son of Poseidon and all) he'd even threatened to hit Percy on the head with his hoof. After the incident with Blackjack, Piper, Jason, and some evil spirits, Percy decided he didn't want to get on this horse's bad side. "Chiron wants to see the seven of us in the Big House." Annabeth said, trying to avoid staring at Arion. "Okay, I'll head right over." Hazel said, beginning to head in its direction before stopping, obviously remembering something. "Oh, yeah, the fau, I mean satyrs, want to know what they should do with that." She pointed at a pile of ashes with a centurion's badge on it. Annabeth knew at once what Hazel was talking about.

Octavian had led an attack on Camp Half-Blood when Reyna, one of Camp Jupiter's praetors, brought back the AP, sealing an allegiance between the two camps. He called the Reyna a fool and left the legion, shortly afterwards allying himself with Gaea. Just before the seven returned, Octavian launched the attack. Fortunately, when they got back, Annabeth was able to find Octavian and kill him with some gorgon blood she had found on their quest, and shot him with an arrow covered in it. The ashes were all that's left of him. "I don't know." Annabeth replied pondering the issue. "Can you cover it up with the Mist?" Hazel had learned how to manipulate the Mist over their quest to stop Gaea; she had gotten so good at it that she could make Hannibal the elephant look like a kitten. "Sure, but someone will come across it eventually." Hazel said while pointing her hand toward the ashes. At once the ashes shimmered and slowly turned into a small pile of rocks. "That should work for now," Annabeth said "I'm going to get Jason and Piper, Percy's getting Frank and Leo." Okay, but I'll get Frank" said Hazel and without waiting for a reply, she went toward the Big House.

Jason had just finished patching up a Roman kid whose name Annabeth didn't know when she approached. "Chiron needs us, can you snag Piper?" she said while turning to head to the Big House. "Okay," Jason said and then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "HEY PIPES!" Piper, who was patching up someone from the Aphrodite cabin with the help of Nancy, a daughter Apollo, looked over. "CHIRON WANTS US!" Jason yelled. Piper got up and walked over to her boyfriend, and gave Annabeth an exasperated look that clearly said, _boys_.

The three of them went to the Big House and entered the den where Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Seymour (a stuffed leopard head), and Chiron were waiting. "Ah, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, good, I have a mission for the seven you." Chiron said, beckoning them to sit down. "An old friend of mine just Iris messaged me and told me he needs the best demigods we've got to do a very important mission; you're heading to a boarding school…" "To get a demigod?" Percy interrupted "No," Chiron said shooting Percy an annoyed look, "you're heading to a boarding school in England called Hogwarts to protect a student named Harry Potter."


	2. Three Days Later in England

**Author's Notes: That last chapter felt a little short to me. I decided to make this chapter longer so people can really get used to the fact that this story is in the Prisoner of Azkaban time period. I'm also trying to set a little teen drama (You'll see ;) ) between the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson characters. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2: Three days later in England…

**Part 1: Harry**

Harry walked down Diagon Alley admiring the shops. He had already gotten his school supplies, but had been forbidden by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, himself not to leave the area. While he looked at the Firebolt broomstick for the umpteenth time he pondered what he had read in his letter from Hogwarts earlier that morning. Most of it was the usual, but one section was new:

"Also, we will be playing host to some exchange students from America in your year, it would be much appreciated if one or more of the students ended up in Gryffindor, that you show them around and please treat them well."

Who were these exchange students? Where was their school? And how long would they be going to Hogwarts? A familiar voice broke Harry from his thoughts. "HARRY!" shouted his friend Hermione Granger as she ran up with their friend Ron Weasley. Hermione looked the same as ever, bushy brown hair and large front teeth, Ron was somewhat tanner from his trip to Egypt to see his brother Bill, his Flame-like red hair seemed to glow against the dark shops behind him. "Hey, guys!" Harry said grinning, after the disaster his summer had been, he was happy to see his best friends. "How're… Oi!" Ron shouted as suddenly the previously unseen ginger cat Hermione was carrying jumped at Ron. Scabbers, Ron's pet rat who he was carrying in his hand, gave a terrified squeak and leaped out and ran down the alley. After about ten minutes of chasing (and much cursing on Ron's part) they finally managed to catch, and separate the cat and rat. "Bad, Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded as the cat stared maliciously at Ron's front pocket, where Scabbers was now held. "That's the second time that bloody beast has tried to kill Scabbers, Hermione!" Ron said, practically screaming. "He's a cat, Ron! Cats eat rats; you should just keep Scabbers away from him." Hermione shouted, "**YOU** should keep **HIM** from Scabbers!" Ron retorted. There was an awkward pause broken by the sound of people in Diagon Alley, and a muggle's car radio playing something that sounded a lot like the song "Wrecking Ball" in the Muggle world just outside, which caused Hermione to make a look of disgust.

Harry was thinking of a way to break the silence when Ron spoke up, "So, my dad said you blew up your aunt, did you really?" Despite how angry and terrified Harry had been then, he grinned at the memory. Now that he thought about it, it had been pretty funny. Harry then told them of how his Aunt Marge, who even though she was his uncle's sister, he had been forced to call her "aunt", had come over, treated him like a slave, and insulted his parents. He ended the story with him losing control of his magic in his anger, and blowing her up like a balloon before running away. Ron busted out laughing, while Hermione looked horrified "It's not funny, Ron!" she exclaimed "Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled." "Actually," Harry said "I think I was lucky not to be arrested." Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. "Well, do you guys need to finish your school shopping?" Harry asked. "No, my parents and I finished an hour ago." Hermione said "I'm also going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron." "Same here, mate." Ron said, "Mum booked us rooms a little while ago." "Brilliant!" Harry said grinning, "I've been staying there the past few weeks." "Well since were all done how about we head back?" Hermione asked. "Sure." Harry said and the three of them returned to the Leaky Cauldron pub.

**Part 2: Ron**

Ron was happy to be heading back, he was hungry. He was also happy to be back with his best mates, but was annoyed at Hermione for buying that thing she called a cat. Ron had a pretty boring summer, Egypt was interesting, but he would rather have gone with Harry and Hermione. And after that disastrous call to Harry's Uncle Vernon (long story) Ron had no way of contacting Harry. When he got back from his trip to Egypt, Ron wanted to send Harry another letter just to find that Harry had run away from his aunt and uncle's house. At first, Ron was happy for Harry, he finally was able to leave the family he never wanted, but soon the news about Sirius Black hit him. Black was a mass killer that killed about fifty people with a single curse twelve years ago. Knowing that Black was at large and Harry was out there by himself was a bit terrifying, what if Black killed him? But shortly afterward Ron heard that Harry was staying at The Leaky Cauldron, and Ron was relived. Now he could focus on more pressing matters: would Snape still be teaching, who were these new kids, and what would he be eating at the start-of-term feast?

As they got back in the pub, Ron had to get out of the way as his mum basically Rigby-tackled Harry into a hug, "Oh, we were so worried!" Ron's mum wailed. Ron wished he could claim he wasn't her son in situations like these, it was embarrassing. Sadly, there was no mistaking Ron not being related to her, with their matching red hair. She was shorter then him, but Ron new from years of experience not to cross her, she could become a lot scarier when she was angry. "I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley." Harry choked out. "I know," Ron's mum said finally letting go of Harry, "but you could have been…hurt!" Ron glanced at Hermione, and she exchanged a look with him that confirmed that she had caught his mum's hesitation. Ron's mum then turned onto him, "Did you get your new wand?" she asked "Yes." Ron said, smiling slightly. He knew he shouldn't, he had broken his wand while crashing a flying car into a belligerent tree (longer story), but it felt so good to hear the word "new" in front of something he owned. Everything else was hand-me-downs, his robes, his books, even Scabbers. "And did you get Scabbers checked?" Ron's mum asked; Ron nodded sadly. Ever since they got back from Egypt, Scabbers had been under the weather, he was losing a lot of weight, he was losing fur, and his whiskers were drooping. Ron's mum had tried her best healing magic on him, but no matter how many charms she cast, or potions she brew, Scabbers just got worse. Ron bought tonic for him, but deep down, Ron had a feeling Scabbers was dying.

"The witch at the counter said to try this tonic on him." Ron said, showing off the small red bottle. "Well, maybe that will work." His mum said tenderly "What's that you've got Hermione?" Hermione held up her monster for her to see, "His name is Crookshanks." She said "But, after a couple of incidents we've had today, I think it's best if we keep him and Scabbers apart." She said as she glanced at Ron. "Hmm, well, maybe it is." Ron's mum said, obviously catching on, "Ron how about you go put Scabbers away and tell Percy it's almost time for dinner." "Okay," Ron said, he and his older brother Percy shared a room, "Which room is it agai… Oi!" Ron said as someone bumped into him. He turned around and thought Harry had shoved him, until he realized Harry was standing right next to him. The guy who did bump into him looked almost exactly like Harry. They had the same green eyes, and messy jet-black hair; but aside from that they did look different. This kid was about the same age as Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but was taller, tanner, and more muscular; not Crabbe and Goyle muscular, but still well built. "Sorry, dude." The Harry lookalike said in an obviously American accent. "S'okay" Ron said "Percy!" an attractive blonde girl with stormy grey eyes said in exasperation, "I told you to look where your walking!" "I said sorry." The kid who bumped into Ron, whom he presumed was Percy, said. "Hey, it's okay." Ron said "I shouldn't have been standing in front of the door." Ron didn't know why he was acting like this, or why he couldn't look the blonde girl in the eyes, it just happened like that. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Hermione roll her eyes. The blonde girl walked in followed by five other kids, a blond guy with sky-blue eyes, a girl with chocolate-brown hair and eyes that seemed to change colors, a burly Asian guy with a buzz cut, a Spanish guy in an army jacket, and finally an African girl with gold eyes. All of them looked about Ron's age except the black girl who was about twelve.

They all stood there awkwardly, especially the Asian guy. "I'll make us a reservation." The blond guy said before leaving to make a reservation with Tom the Innkeeper, though Ron thought it was just to break the silence. "Are you the American exchange students?" Hermione asked, "Yeah," the blonde girl said, "my name's Annabeth." "I'm Hermione, these are my friends Harry, and Ron." She said gesturing with her head as she still had that beast, Crookshanks, in her arms. "This is Percy," she pointed at him, "Piper," the girl with color changing eyes, "Leo," the Latino kid, "Frank," the Asian guy "Hazel," the black girl "and the guy over there," Annabeth gestured at the blond guy at the reception desk, "is Jason." "Well I'm Ron's mother, Molly." Ron's mum said sweetly, she had been so quiet, Ron had forgotten she was there. Jason walked back looking disappointed, "Guys," he said "all the rooms are booked." They all looked so sad about the news, especially Annabeth, Ron had to do something. "Well," he said "I could just kick out my brother and let some of you stay with Me." He briefly glanced at Annabeth. _What is wrong with you? _He thought.

At this, Percy looked very annoyed. Hermione's eyes widened and she made a hand gesture that told Ron that she wanted to whisper something to him. "Ron," she whispered "I think Annabeth and Percy are dating." At first this comment confused Ron, why should he care, and then two sensations hit him. The first was feeling his heart drop to his stomach; the second was shock when he realized what she meant. _They think I have a crush on Annabeth! _"Oh, sorry mate!" he said to Percy "I didn't know." "It's okay." Percy said, though he continued to glare at Ron. "Well anyway," Ron's mum said breaking the second awkward silence that followed, "you can't kick out Percy, Ron." Percy looked confused for a minute, and it took Ron a second to realize she meant his brother. "Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel can stay with me," Hermione said "I'm by myself." "Yeah, and the other four can stay with me," Harry offered, "I'm by myself too." "That's up to them dears." Ron's mum said. "What do you think?" Hermione asked the Americans. "Why not?" Percy said. Ron was a little disappointed; he was stuck with his brother Percy, while Harry and Hermione got to stay with the foreign wizards. Suddenly his dad said something that cheered him right up. "Dinner's ready." "How about you dears come and eat with us?" Ron's mum asked "And tomorrow we can show you how to get onto the platform." "Sure." Annabeth said, looking grateful. "Good, let's get some food into all of you, and get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." "Great, I'm hungry!" Ron and Percy said simultaneously, "You're **ALWAYS **hungry!" Ron's mum, Annabeth, and Hermione said together. Ron smiled at Harry and walked over to the tables, his stomach growling. 

**Author's Notes pt. 2: So Ron has a crush on Annabeth and doesn't even realize it. Hermione's right he does have the emotional attention of a teaspoon! XD Also I thought I'd show some of the more motherly side of Mrs. Weasley that she often doesn't show because of Fred and George. Speaking of them, they're about to meet Leo so… DUCK! Also, as a heads up; I'm making the Sorting Ceremony short to get it over with. The only person I don't have a house for is Leo. If you can think of which house you think Flaming Valdez should be in, let me know in your reviews. Thanks :) **


	3. The Train

**Author's Notes: In case you're wondering why Mrs. Weasley is so nice to the demigods, you'll find out. P.s Percy has my Pottermore wand, and that's because it was the first wand I could think of. I'll describe why I gave the others their wands they got in the author's notes below. WARNING: CONTAINS IRONY. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 3: The Train

**Part 1: Hazel**

Hazel wished she could sleep in. Even though she was just a year younger, she thought Hecate deliberately made Hazel's metabolism lower so she would be sleepier. When Chiron told them about Hogwarts, Hazel was the only one not shocked. She was a sorceress for Jupiter's sake. But what did shock her was when Hecate arrived to "prepare" them. "You'll need to enter Hogwarts as third-years." explained Chiron, "As such you'll need to be turned into thirteen-year-olds." "But I am thirteen!" Hazel protested. "I'm going to turn you twelve, Hazel." Hecate said in an offhand manner. One by one she called everyone up and, with a wave of her hand, turned everyone younger. Percy Annabeth, Jason, and Leo looked the same, just smaller. Frank and Piper on the other hand looked surprisingly different. Frank's face looked even more babyish; Piper's face looked stuck in between pre-teen and teenager. Hazel knew she didn't look much different, maybe an inch or two shorter. Hecate then pulled seven wands and amulets out of her pocket, "Put the amulets on the necklaces you have, they'll let you use magic." They did as she commanded while she passed out wands. When everyone had a wand, Hecate explained about how wands "choose" their wizards; and how she had to use magic to find the wands compatible with each demigod. Percy got a twelve ½ in. laurel wand with a dragon heartstring for its magical core; Annabeth got a thirteen in. willow wand with another dragon heartstring; Jason got an eleven in. oak wand with yet another dragon heartstring; Piper got a ten in. pine wand with a phoenix feather; Leo got a fourteen in. beech wand with a veela hair (Hazel didn't know what a veela was, but according to Hecate, it's hair was rarely used) ; Frank had a different oak wand with a unicorn mane-hair; and finally Hazel got a thirteen ½ in. hazel (Ironic, huh?) wand with a unicorn mane-hair. Soon after they were flying to England (much to Percy's dismay) and were soon on their way to Gringott's Wizarding bank and getting money from Chrion's account, shopping for school supplies, and bumping (almost literally on Percy's part) into the very same guy they were sent to protect, Harry Potter. When Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Percy, it was obvious that Ron had thought Percy was Harry for a second. How, was, in Hazel's opinion, almost unknowable. Sure Percy and Harry had the same color eyes and hair, but aside from that they looked almost nothing alike.

Hazel woke up the next morning on the floor and almost went back to sleep. She saw the other three girls already up. Piper was picking up her sheets off the floor, and Hemione and Annabeth were making their respective beds (Annabeth had won a game of Heads or Tails for the second bed in the room). After Hazel had picked up her stuff and brushed her teeth, she and the others went down to the pub. Mrs. Weasley's calm tenderness from the day before had almost completely melted, mostly due to her twin sons, Fred and George, who were a couple of trouble makers. "Hurry, up!" she yelled as a drowsy Fred walked by yawning. "We'll be late." After twenty minutes, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Soon after, a group of cars pulled up in front of the pub. "Some people at work sent them, you know," Mr. Weasley, a balding man with glasses, said with a guilty glance at Mrs. Weasley "because of the fact that we can't use my old car. Harry and Ron suddenly became interested in their feet. As they walked to the cars to put their luggage in, Hazel heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking. "Molly, I don't care how much you beg," Mr. Weasley was saying quietly "I'm telling Harry." "But he's just a boy!" Mrs. Weasley whispered frantically. "He has enough troubles already." "You didn't seem to think that when you invited those Americans." "That's different." "And why, now that I think about it, did you?" Mr. Weasley inquired. "That Percy reminds me a bit of Harry," Mrs. Weasley explained, "he even looks like him." "Only a little, besides how can we know they can be trusted?" "Oh, come now Arthur, their only kids, you can't honestly think they work for Black?" "I suppose." Mr. Weasley said in a defeated tone. Soon the cars were loaded, and everyone was settled in. and they were on their way to King's Cross Road Train Station.

**Part 2: Percy**

Percy thought he'd seen everything, until he saw how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. "We have to do **WHAT?!**" Leo asked, horrified. "Just go through the barrier in between platforms nine and ten." Mr. Weasley said as if it were obvious. The barrier looked pretty solid to Percy, and it would probably hurt to slam into it. "How about we demonstrate?" suggested Hermione, and then she backed up until she was in front of the barrier, looked side-to-side to be sure that no mortals (or muggles the wizards called them) were watching, and then ran full bolt to the barrier. Percy flinched, expecting to see her slam into it, but right before she did, Hermione disappeared. Percy's chin dropped, he looked at Annabeth and saw his own shock reflecting on her face. "Percy, you next." Mr. Weasley said. Percy and Ron's older brother, who was also named Percy, stepped forward. "Oh, sorry," Mr. Weasley said looking slightly embarrassed, "I forgot there were two Percys; well, I suppose we should let the American go first since It's his first time." Percy moved to where he saw Hermione stand, and braced himself. Before he started, he decided to pray to Hecate, since she was the goddess of magic, to keep the barrier from solidifying on him. _Hey Hecate, _he prayed _I really need to get through this wall, so if you could keep it open, I would really appreciate it._ He then be began to walk fast, _This is crazy, _he began to walk faster, _I'm going to crash, _he was running now. Just before he hit the barrier, Percy closed his eyes and rather than feeling the sensation ofslamming into a wall, he felt the impact of slamming into a cart. "Hey, watch where you're going!" someone yelled and Percy opened his eyes. He was standing on a new platform, one with a scarlet train and a sign that said, "Hogwarts Express" he looked behind himself and saw an archway with the words: Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Percy looked around and saw Hermione waving him over. As he approached he could only think, _Let's see how long it takes me to get expelled from this school._

Soon afterward, they were on their way. The Weasleys had many goodbyes and the train set off and after rounding a corner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten a compartment with some guy sleeping in it, while Percy and the other demigods got a compartment to themselves right next to it. They decided that now was their best chance to discuss their mission. "How are we even supposed to protect that guy?" Frank said "Well," Annabeth said looking into the book _Hogwarts: A History_ that she had been using as research, "according to this; there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuffer, Grr! Stupid dyslexia, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and Hermione said, that she, Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor." "So we just have to get into Gryffindor." Percy said simply. "Problem," Annabeth said darkly "There's a test based of our traits." "Our traits?" Hazel asked. "Yeah, Gryffindor, for bravery, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for wisdom, and Slytherin for cunning." Annabeth explained "But Hermione told me not one bad wizard didn't come out of Slytherin." "So we should probably avoid Slithering, or whatever." Leo said. "Sly-ther-in. But yeah, basically." Annabeth said shutting her book. Before anyone could say anything, a short witch with a candy trolley came up and asked if they wanted to buy anything. Percy dug around in his bag for some Wizard money, when his hand brushed something that moved. Percy wrinkled his nose; it was that _Monster Book of Monsters _he had bought for school. When the wizard had heard that they needed seven copies, he had literally cried. And Percy could see why, it had already almost cost him his fingers. He pulled out a handful of Gold Galleons (or at least he thought that's what they were called) and went out, looking for what she had to offer. She had several weird candies that Percy had never heard of: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and Cauldron. Percy and the others decided to try everything on the cart; Percy tried one of the Every Flavor Bean, and got chocolate. Frank also tried one, but got grass.

After a while the train began to slow down, but it didn't sound good, the wheels grinded against the rails. Percy looked out the window to see if they were there yet, but the rain that had started that morning seemed to have gotten worse; he couldn't see a thing. "What's going on?" Hazel asked. "I don't know." Percy replied. Suddenly the lights went out. "What, the?" Jason said. "Did we break down?" Frank asked "I don't think so." Leo said "At least it didn't sound like it." "I can't see a thing" Piper said, and Percy agreed, it was pitch-black in there. "Do you think Harry and the others would know what's going on?" Percy asked "Maybe…" Annabeth replied through the blackness next to him. "Well I'm going to ask them." Percy said, getting up. "Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, she sounded worried "It may just be a minor problem." Percy knew instantly why she was so worried; every time they split up, something bad happened. "I'll be okay," Percy assured her, "they're just in the other compartment." He half stepped, half fell out into the hall, and felt his way to the next compartment where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the sleeping guy were. When he stepped in he tripped over someone and crashed onto someone else. "Ouch!" cried the person Percy landed on. "Ron?" Percy asked, "Percy?" Ron replied "You really need to stop bumping into me." "Sorry." Percy said, while standing up. "Ouch!" Cried a voice that sounded like Ron's sister Ginny as Percy accidently stepped on her foot while she entered the compartment. "Sorry, Ginny. Who'd I trip on?" Percy asked. "Me." Groaned a voice Percy didn't recognize. "Percy, this is Neville, Neville this is Percy." Hermione's voice said, somewhere to Percy's left. "Why don't you three sit down?" "Not on me!" Ron exclaimed, "Or **ME!**" Harry shouted as Ginny almost sat on him. There was a yelp of pain and a hiss, Percy realized that Neville tried to sit on Hermione's cat. "Be, quiet!" hissed a hoarse voice, the sleeping guy had woken up; well, Percy would've been surprised if he hadn't with all the noise they were making. Suddenly a soft crackling filled the room as the Man summoned flames into his hand. _I wonder if he's a son of Hephaestus. _Percy thought. The man couldn't be that old, yet his hair was streaked with gray, (Percy knew the feeling) and several scars marked his face. Suddenly the room got cold, even with the man's flames, and a weird feeling filled Percy, like all the happiness in him was sucked out, like life had lost all meaning and his worst emotions took hold. Fear, despair, and other emotions similar. Slowly the door slid open and a horrible sight beheld them. A slimy, decayed hand connected to a tall, hooded figure. At first it looked around the room, and settled its gaze on Harry. Percy looked at him and felt his stomach contract. Harry looked like he was having a seizure; his body was stiff, his skin was ghost-white, his breath was a bunch of choking gasps. Quicker than the eye could track the creature looked at Percy. Without warning, horrible sounds filled Percy's ears, screams of pain, his mother screaming, Annabeth screaming; and then the visions came. Mrs. Dodds the fury attacking him, his mother seemingly being killed by the Minotaur, the CSS_ Birmingham_ exploding with his step-brother Tyson aboard, Annabeth being held up by Polyphemus the Cyclops, Annabeth being kidnapped by the Manticore, all of Percy's worst memories. Percy watched, helpless, as Annabeth was stabbed by a poisoned dagger, which was the last thing he remembered.

**Author's Notes: The reasons that Annabeth got the wand she did was because a willow always struck me as a wise looking tree, and Annabeth is wise, Jason's wand is oak due to it being a strong and noble tree. Leo got a vela hair in his due to his erratic personality, Piper got a pine wand due to the fact it was the most American tree I could think of and she IS native American (yes, I know that pines are found around the world) Frank got an Oak wand because of him being strong, and Hazel got Hazel because it was ironic and I couldn't think of another tree. **


	4. Heading to Hogwarts

**Sorry it took so long. I'm going to spend some time writing in Hermione's perspective next chapter so, Spoilers for Prisoner of Azkaban coming up! I'm also going to spend time to introduce some of the characters in this one. Thanks for all the follows! Anyway, the story continues…**

**Chapter 4 Heading to Hogwarts**

**Part 1: Annabeth**

Annabeth hated when Percy left her. Whenever he did, bad things happened. Annabeth was sitting in the dark, pondering whether A. she should go after Percy, B. go ask the conductor if the train had broken down and ask if there was anything she could do to help, or C. wait until Percy gets back and then do B., when it came. At first the compartment got cold, really cold. What little light that came in through the window allowed Annabeth to see her own breath come out as puffs of smoke. Then a silhouette came across the door. At once every happy feeling left Annabeth, replacing it with fear. Annabeth couldn't move. _My gods, _she thought, _I'm paralyzed with fear! _The figure left the doorway, taking with it the fear that had gripped her. She heard sounds coming from the compartment the others were in, and then light filled the hallway. And then the coldness started to recede.

Before she could stop herself Annabeth stood straight up and went into the corridor toward the compartment Percy was in. "Annabeth?" Hazel began to say as Annabeth left their compartment. Annabeth didn't let her finish, something was wrong, something had happened to Percy, she could feel it. As she grabbed the handle to the other compartment, the lights came back on. _Obviously the train didn't break down. _Annabeth thought as she braced herself for what might be on the other side of the door. She opened it, and gasped as a horrible sight beheld her.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a boy Annabeth didn't know were sitting in a seat, pale as ghosts; the man who had been sleeping earlier pointed his wand defensively at Annabeth, making her instinctively raise her hands (her knife and wand were back in the other compartment) as if she was being held up by a bank robber. But it was Percy and Harry that unnerved her the most. Both were even paler than the rest of them, and they looked like they were dead. Harry was slumped in his seat, his glasses had fallen off. Percy was on the ground. _Oh, gods_, Annabeth thought _please no! _The man seemed to read her thoughts, "Don't worry," he said in a hoarse voice "they're just unconscious, in fact they should be waking up soon." As if Percy heard him, he began to stir. Percy began to sit up as Harry began to wake up. "Are you okay?" Annabeth asked "I don't really know." Percy replied weakly. Annabeth had expected one of Percy's trademark smart-aleck remarks like: _Oh, yeah, I just love being attacked by fear-inducing monsters! _Not the weak response she had gotten. Harry didn't say anything as Hermione gave him his glasses; he looked like he was afraid he'd throw up if he opened his mouth; Annabeth couldn't blame him. "Here," said the man as he pulled out a candy bar and passed out a piece to everyone, including Annabeth. Percy looked at Annabeth curiously as he got his piece, but they decided to eat theirs. As the chocolate entered her body, Annabeth felt a spreading warmth through her body. As they ate, everyone began to look better, particularly Percy and Harry.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron asked the question Annabeth knew they were all thinking, "What the bloody hell was that thing?" "A dementor," the man said darkly, "one of the guards of Azkaban." "What was it doing here?" Percy asked "Probably searching the train for Sirius Black." The man stated "I'm going to have a word with the conductor." He got up and walked into the corridor. "Who is he?" Annabeth asked. "Professor R.J Lupin." Hermione explained "I hate to ask the billionth question," Percy said "but what happened exactly?" "Well," Ron began "you two seemed to have a fit or something." "Then," Hermione continued for him "Professor Lupin stood up and said… What exactly did he say Neville?" "Something like, 'None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks!'" The boy, Neville, answered her. "And then shot something big made of light at it." Ginny finished.

They sat in silence again, until Harry broke it, "I wonder what that woman was screaming about." he muttered "Huh? Woman screaming?" Ron asked, obviously confused. "Nobody screamed, Harry." Hermione slowly said "But," Harry began, but he stopped himself. "Well, we better get back to our compartment." Percy said quickly as he stood up, and walked out the door. "What the matter with him?" Ron asked, adding question one trillion to the list, "I don't know." Annabeth replied "But I better follow him." She stood up, said goodbye to everyone, and followed after Percy. When she got back into their compartment, Percy was already recounting the story of the dementor attacking them.

"Jeez," Leo said as Percy finished, "I sure am happy that thing passed us." Piper shot him an annoyed look, "What?" he asked. "Percy just got attacked, and all you can say is how you're happy we weren't?" Piper stated. "Oh sorry, I didn't think of it that way." "Since when **DO** you think?" Frank inquired. "Hey!" Leo protested as everyone, including Percy, started laughing. They all fell silent as a knock came from the door; it was Hermione, now wearing her school robes. "Just to let you guys know," she said, "we'll be arriving shortly. You lot should get changed." After much awkward cluttering, they all managed to get changed without the guys looking at the girls, and vice versa. Annabeth immediately didn't like the skirt she had to wear, Piper looked uncomfortable too. Hazel was the only one that didn't seemed to be too bothered by her new getup. "This is just like the school uniform I used to wear." She explained. "I feel like I'm dressing up for Halloween." Percy complained. The train began to slow and this time, as it stopped, the lights didn't go out. Harry met them in the hall. "You don't need to take your things." He said as Annabeth, who was in front, adjusted her backpack. "Oh," she said, wondering why not, "okay." They left their stuff in the compartment and followed the rest of the students out of the train.

**Part 2: Percy**

Percy wasn't sure that he was shaking because of the Dementy, or whatever it was called, attacking him, or how nervous he was. It was bad enough he was starting at a new school, much less being attacked before the school year even started. The attack bothered him, and it wasn't just the visions. It was also how he and Harry seemed to be the only ones affected. Percy pulled himself into the present; he decided he rather put up with that truth rather than getting lost. "Firs' years!" a deep voice yelled over the crowd, "Firs' years, this way!" when Percy saw the man who was yelling, his chin dropped. The man was at least eight feet tall, with a scraggly beard that covered his entire face. Harry walked right up to the giant man. "Hi, Hagrid!" he called up to the man. "Hullo, Harry!" Hagrid said brightly, what little of his mouth visible breaking into a wide grin. Percy walked (well, more like pushed by the crowd) up to Harry, being forced into their conversation. "Who's this?" Hagrid asked, "I'm Percy." Percy replied. Hagrid seemed nice, but that was another reason for Percy to casually put his hands in his pockets and grasp Riptide; more than once did Percy discover that nice people turned out to be monsters. "Nice ta meet ya." Hagrid said friendly, smiling as he talked, "Are ya one o'them exchange students?" "Yeah." Percy said. "Well tell th' others to follow that lot." Hagrid pointed at the large mass of students heading down the road next to the station. Percy scanned the crowd until he found Annabeth, who was gathering the other five demigods. "Okay." Percy said pushing his way through the crowd. "Bye, Hagrid!" Harry shouted, struggling to keep up with Percy, "G'bye Harry!" Hagrid called back. Percy glanced at Hagrid again, who gave him a sly wink, which told Percy that Hagrid knew his secret. "You know," Harry said, "Hagrid isn't as bad as he looks." "Why would you explain that to me?" Percy asked, confused. "Well," Harry said slowly, "you kind of looked like you were ready to fight him." _Oops _Percy thought, he was hoping no one noticed his immediate distrust of Hagrid.

When Percy and Harry reached the other demigods, Ron and Hermione had joined them. "I guess you'll all have to follow me." Hermione stated, "Why just you?" Annabeth inquired, "Hasn't Harry and Ron been that way before too?" At once Harry and Ron looked proud and embarrassed at the same time. "Well, no," Ron explained, "we kind of _flew _in last year." "_Flew?_" Frank asked "We'll explain later." Harry interrupted before Ron could explain. The ten of them went down the road following the now, thinning crowd. They had to pull up their hoods as the rain from earlier had turned into an all-out downpour.

When they reached the end of the road, the only people left were a pale blond guy and his bulky friends. When he saw them, he called "Ah, if it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and the Mud-Blood." Percy instantly didn't like him, he was an obvious bully. "Who's he?" Piper asked Hermione, "Malfoy," she replied with disgust, "just ignore him." "Who's that, Granger?" Malfoy called, "another mud-blood?" He was not making it easy to ignore him. "I bet that blonde…" Percy cut off Malfoy before he could finish that sentence; "If you say another word, you'll see what real mud taste like!" Malfoy scowled at this, his bulky friends started cracking their knuckles menacingly. Frank jumped in when they did that, "You try it, and **I'll** kick your butts." "Count me in!" Jason shouted. Percy gave the two of them a grateful look. Sure Malfoy's friends were bigger then Jason and Percy combined, but seeing that they had Frank on their side, and that they were demigods, those two wizards didn't stand a chance in a fistfight.

Malfoy's friends didn't seem to know what to do. They obviously weren't used to people ganging up on them. The three of them just turned their backs on Percy and the gang. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "You think so?" Frank bashfully asked. "Yeah!" Harry said, also grinning "I've never seen someone stand up to Crabbe and Goyle like that." "Well, it looked like it was about time someone put them in their place." Jason growled "Well, I didn't condone to violence," Hermione spoke up, "but I do appreciate you shutting Malfoy up Percy." "Forget about it." Percy muttered, still mad about Malfoy, "I've dealt with a lot of bullies." Percy started thinking about all the bullies he'd put up with over the years as three carriages pulled up. Percy was thinking about his rival at camp, Clarisse, when Annabeth gasped and said "What is that?!" Percy looked at the carriage and almost gasped himself. Pulling the carriages were the ugliest pegasi Percy had ever seen, with leathery skin, dead-white eyes, and bat-like wings. "What is what?" Hermione asked with a confused expression on her face. "Those Pegasus things!" Piper exclaimed pointing at the pegasi. "What Pegasus things?" Harry asked mirroring Hermione. "The ones pulling the carriages." Percy said, though he felt like an idiot. "There's nothing there, mate." Ron said slowly looking at him like he was crazy. Malfoy and his gang were also looking at them with curious expressions. "Never mind." Jason shouted before someone else could argue if something was there.

Percy looked at the pegasus closest to him and said with his mind _Hello?_

_Hello! _A voice said back in an old worn out sounding voice.

_Why can we see you and they can't? _Percy asked,

_It's probably because you've seen death and they haven't. _The pegasus groaned in his old voice.

_What are you exactly? _Percy asked,

_We're called "Thestrals" _the thestral replied.

_Oh no, not him again! _A thestral pulling the first carriage moaned, Malfoy was getting in the carriage.

_He's been in your carriage before? _Percy inquired.

_Last year, _the other one groaned with exasperation, _He wouldn't shut up! "My father" this, and "My father" that, it was __**SO**__ annoying! _

Percy had to fight not to smirk at this, _My sympathy. _He said as he climbed into the carriage Annabeth and the other five were climbing into. Once the carriages were moving, Percy let them know the reason why they could see the thestrals. "So if you've seen death, you can see these 'thestrals'" Annabeth clarified. "Yes," Percy replied "so, more than likely, Harry and the other two haven't seen death before." "We have to be more careful." Annabeth muttered, "We can't bring so much attention to ourselves." "You were the one who pointed them out!" Leo argued.

After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, Annabeth exclaimed "Oh my gods." Percy looked out the window to see what she did, the only word to explain it was "Wow!" A castle of huge size and beauty was standing at the end of the road. With its many towers and stonework wall, even non-architecture-nerds like Percy could appreciate its majesty. "Now that's a school." he said. Annabeth's expression turned from awe, to serious so fast, it gave Percy vertigo. "Now everyone remember…" she began, everyone knew what she was going to say, so Hazel tried to stop it by saying "We know!" but it came out anyway for the millionth time: "Don't get into trouble!"

So, sorry if the whole Percy and thestral conversation was confusing, but it was the only way I could write it and it could at least make a little sense. Stay tuned in.


	5. Hogwarts

**Now we're going to head into Hermione's perspective so there'll be some spoilers from Prisoner of Azkaban. Thanks for all the favorites and Follows! :D I'm changing the way I write conversations because some of the longer ones were getting confusing the way I used to write them.**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

**Part 1: Hermione**

Hermione didn't know what to think of the Americans. They seemed nice enough, but they were odd… The girls Hazel and Piper had asked several odd questions to Hermione: what's Quidditch, what kind of classes they going to take, and why did they have to where these robes. Annabeth shushed them up with a glare, but the damage was already done. Hermione had appreciated Percy, Jason, and Frank shutting up that git Malfoy, but any doubt that they were odd was gone when they claimed to see "Pegasus things." The only reason she was going to cover them is because she liked them.

The carriage ride went without incident, but almost as soon as they got off the carriages, Professor McGonagall approached and cried, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter!"

Hermione's heart stopped, what'd she do? When Professor McGonagall finally got to them (she had to fight her way through the crowd) she said,

"I need you two, and the exchange student that was in the carriage with you, wherever he is, to come with Me."

She looked around when she spotted Percy following the crowd she asked,

"What is his name?"

"Percy Jackson." Hermione answered, it was her nature to answer questions asked by teachers.

"MR. JACKSON!" the Professor called over the noise of the crowd.

Percy looked over and Professor McGonagall made a gesture for him to get over to her. After waiting for Percy to get over there, the Professor said,

"Follow me, please." And set off for the Grand Staircase. As they followed her, Percy gave the other two a questioning look, to which they answered with shrugs.

They found that Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them outside of Professor McGonagall's office.

"You again?" she said as she saw Harry, "You did something dangerous again I'm guessing?"

"It was a Dementor." Professor McGonagall explained.

"A Dementor?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed with a sneer, "Foul creatures! Did it attack all three of them?"

"No just the boys."

"Well, they should miss the feast and lie down." Madame Pomfrey decided.

"No!" Harry and Percy said in unison

"We don't need to." Harry assured her.

"Are you sure?" Madame Pomfrey asked, obviously doubtful

"Yes!" Harry said with exasperation.

"I feel fine!" Percy chimed in.

"Well, let me at least give you some chocolate." Madame Pomfrey offered,

"We already had some." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Percy said nodding, "but if you have more, I wouldn't say no."

"Who gave it to you?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Professor Lupin." Hermione answered, trying to contribute, "He gave some to all of us."

"Well, well," Madame Pomfrey said, "A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows what he's doing."

"Well if that's all," Professor McGonagall said "Than I would like you two to wait out here why'll I talk to Ms. Granger."

She opened the door and Hermione followed, her heart pounding in her chest. If she wasn't there to be treated for a Dementor attack, what was she there for? The Professor led Hermione to her desk, and reached in; pulling out what looked like a necklace.

"Do you know what this is Ms. Granger?" Professor McGongall asked quietly. Hermione looked closely and knew instantly what it was.

"A Time Turner!" she exclaimed. It was an hourglass connected to a gold chain.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said with pride, "but I would like you to be quieter so Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson can't hear you."

"Sorry." Hermione whispered

"Now, seeing as you are taking every class available, I managed to get this from the Ministry of Magic for you to use, because several of your classes occur at the same time." Professor McGonagall said, handing Hermione the Time Turner. "But only if you promise me that you'll never tell anyone, and only use it for educational purposes."

"I promise." Hermione said as she placed the chain around her neck and slipped the hourglass down her robes.

"Turn the hourglass once to go back one hour, twice for two, and so on." The Professor explained.

"Got it."

"Right, then, let's get back down to the Great Hall so we can get Mr. Jackson sorted, and get the feast started."

They exited the office and started down to the Great Hall with Harry and Percy. They were quiet the whole way, and when they entered the sorting had already (mostly) ended. She went to the Gryffindor table and saw Jason and Leo sitting across from Ron. Jason was talking to Ron, while Leo was talking to Fred and George. Hermione looked around the hall and quickly saw the other exchange students. Annabeth and Piper were at the Ravenclaw table, while Frank and Hazel were at the Hufflepuff table.

_Good, _Hermione thought none,_ of them are in Slytherin. _

Professor McGonagall led Percy up to the Sorting Hat and quickly explained how it worked before placing it on his head. The Sorting Hat was quiet for a few minutes then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione, Ron, Harry, Jason, and Leo were the first to start cheering as Percy walked over to their table and sat next to Jason, but with a troubled expression. Hermione noticed the other girls in particular took a while to stop cheering. When everyone finally calmed down, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

" I would usually have a speech right now," he said in his surprisingly strong voice, "but seeing as you have had a long journey and are most likely very hungry, I shall only say two words: dig in."

The Plates in front of Hermione filled with several delicious-looking types of food; steak, chicken, mashed potatoes, the list was endless. Percy, Jason, and Leo's eyes all widened when he saw all the food that had appeared in front of them.

"Wow," Leo said "almost just like at ca…OW!"

The table shuddered just when Leo was about to finish his sentence, with that, Leo's outburst of pain, and Jason's annoyed look; Hermione could've sworn Jason kicked Leo.

"I mean, our school!" Leo corrected himself. Hermione shot Harry a suspicious look which he returned. Percy and Ron weren't paying attention due to the fact they were gorging themselves.

There was an awkward pause, until Ron asked "'ow is it 'ike or cool?" through a mouthful of pot roast.

"Huh?" Percy asked

Ron swallowed his food and asked again, "How is like your school?"

"Oh," Jason replied, "Well at our school the plates fill with whatever you want."

"Really?!" Ron inquired with an excited look on his face, "Anything?"

"Anyway!" Hermione interrupted before Ron could drool all over his food, "Where is your school?"

"Uh…" Jason started with an uncomfortable look.

"California!" Leo stated while Jason and Percy glared at him.

"California?" Hermione asked, as far as she knew, there were no wizarding schools in California.

"Yeah, but we weren't supposed to tell anyone." Jason said with a continued annoyed look at Leo.

"Well, _someone_," Percy snarled, "can't keep his mouth shut."

Leo looked confused at first, but then looked ashamed. "Oh," he said in a self-disappointed tone, "I forgot."

Something about this was fishy, and Hermione doubted it was the sea bass that Ron was inhaling. After everyone was done eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Now before we set off to our Common Rooms," he said, "I have a few rules I must place out.

"As always the Forbidden Forest is… well, forbidden." He shrugged "Next, we have two new teachers, the first has taken the position as Care for Magical Creatures, or current caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors were the first to clap for Hagrid. He turned a deep shade of red and looked down on his empty plate. Under his beard, Hermione could just make out a bashful smile.

"The next is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." Professor Dumbledore gestured to Professor Lupin, who bowed his head. The applause was a respectful half-hearted one; the only ones who were really cheering were the ones who had been in the carriage, including Annabeth.

"Now I shall inform you of some rather dark news." Professor Dumbledore continued, "As you may have guessed by their search of the Hogwats Express, Hogwarts shall play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

Whispers started flying around the Great Hall, Harry and Percy went pale.

"Now I need not remind you," Dumbledore called over the sound of the students' whispers, "to not provoke them. While they will not bother us during our day-to-day activities, they will not hesitate to due you harm if provoked. Also I would advise you to avoid attempting to sneak out of the grounds, Dementors do not understand excuses, and they will not be fooled by Invisibility Cloaks."

Hermione knew this comment was directed to Harry.

"But for now, let's not allow these thoughts trouble us, for now allow your dreams to take you far from here. In other words, good night." Dumbledore concluded.

**Part 2: Leo**

Leo felt like an idiot. It was bad enough he almost gave away camp; but at this rate, the only way everyone will know their secret faster is if he wore a name tag that said _Hello my name is: A Demigod._

Leo's day had slowly gotten weirder, first a "Dementor" that could suck the happiness out of you, then horses you couldn't see unless you've seen death, (Percy explained how that worked during the carriage ride) and finally a talking hat that placed him into Gryffindor. Speaking of the old thing the second it was placed on his head, Leo heard a voice in his head say: _Hmm, another difficult choice, not that ignorant, but very loyal, and extremely clever, but your bravery shines above all, so… _and screamed Gryffindor at the top of it's lungs (Do hats have lungs?). Now he was going to a "Common Room" to begin wizard school, yeah not your normal mortal day.

As he, Jason, and Percy followed the other Gryffindor students up the stairs, which kept moving, Leo looked at all the paintings that covered the walls, which also kept moving. They stopped in front of a very large portrait of a very fat lady, who said, "Password?" "Fortuna Major" Percy (Ron's brother, not the demigod) replied. The portrait swung open, and revealed a doorway.

_I wonder what kind of system that uses to open. _Leo thought, being a son of Hephaestus he wondered this kind of thing. The inside of the Common Room was nice, plush chairs, a large fireplace, and it had an awesome view of the grounds. They all went straight to bed; Leo, Jason, and Percy shared a room with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor boys in third year. Leo thought he would never get to sleep, but he fell asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

Of course, Leo had a dream. He was in a living room; a man who looked surprisingly like Harry, except for the eyes, was holding a wand in his hand and was making sparks of different colors come out that a small baby was trying to grab at. The baby had a small tuft of black hair, his eyes were bright green.

_Oh my gods. _Leo thought, he was seeing Harry as a baby. Leo didn't know how he knew; he just did.

A woman walked in, she had long red hair, a pretty and kind face, and the same eyes as Harry. This was Harry's mom

"James," Harry's mom said, smiling at Baby Harry, "It's time for him to get to bed."

Before James could respond, a large explosion lit up the hallway, and the front door blasted open. James ran into the hall and yelled, "Lily, take Harry and run!"

Leo suddenly realized that James had left his wand in the living room. A flash of green lit the hallway up, and James fell to the floor, dead.

Lily screamed as she picked Harry up and ran with him in the opposite direction of the attacker. Leo followed her, but stole a glance at the man; all he could was he was in a cloak with scarlet eyes that had slits for pupils.

Lily ran into a small room, and Leo had only just enough time to squeeze into it before she slammed the door shut and locked it. Looking around, Leo saw it was Harry's room; a crib was against the wall, what looked like a toy broom was propped against the other wall. Lily placed Harry in a crib and started whispering soothing words to him while he looked at her with innocent incomprehension. Suddenly the door was blasted open, and the man who had killed James stood on the other side. He stepped in, his wand pointed at Harry. Lily, seeing this, jumped in front of the crib.

"No! Not my son!" she begged, "Kill me instead!"

"Step aside you foolish girl!" the man said in a high, cold voice.

"No, please!" she continued begging for Harry's life, despite the knowledge she would die.

Leo was impressed by her bravery. After a while of this, the man raised his wand at Lily and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a green light shot out of his wand and hit her. Lily instantly crumpled. The man then advanced towards Harry, stepping over Lily's lifeless body. As he approached, Harry looked at him with curiosity; seemingly having no idea he was an orphan. Leo wanted nothing more than to attack this man, who could just come in and murder a peaceful family. As the man finally reached the crib, Harry saw his face and began to cry. The man laughed in his cold voice, screamed that spell again as Leo watched in horror. When the green light reached Harry it stopped, barely touching his forehead. Then it suddenly flew back at it's user, hitting him exactly in the chest. When the man hit the ground the spell seemed to shoot up, hitting the roof. The house began to collapse and the last thing Leo saw was Harry, alive, looking in the direction his attacker had been; a glowing lightning bolt mark was on his forehead.

**I know that's not exactly what Voldemort and Lily said, but I was in a hurry to get this done. Told you the sorting would be short. And speaking of that, I guess I should explain my reasoning. Annabeth was the easiest, she's very wise and clever, but not malicious like the Slytherins. Piper can be really smart when she wants to be, and also Gryffindor was getting a little crowded, I also didn't want Annabeth all by herself. Percy got Gryffindor because even though his fatal flaw is loyalty, it's often fed by his bravery. Jason is downright brave, so he was pretty easy. Frank and Hazel got Hufflepuff because they are extremely loyal to each other and their friends. Leo was the hardest, but in the end the people who told me that they wanted Leo in Gryffindor due to his bravery. Stay tuned for Chapter 6! **


	6. The Wannabe Oracle

**Wow, almost 30 follows? And almost 10 faves? Glad to see so many people like Gods and Wizards! :D I'm going to be turning this into a series, so I'll be introducing some new plot points. Also I thought I'd bring some more Ron-Annabeth points because there really hasn't been much. In today's issue we'll be seeing what the namesakes think. I'm also going to start turning the slight similarities of Percy and Harry into a sort of running gag (it won't be degrading, it's just that it will be pointed out by several people.) **

**Chapter 6: The Wannabe Oracle**

**Part 1: Harry**

Harry had a very strange dream; he was in a room lit up by a golden light, the source of which was blocked by a large armchair.

"And why should I help you?" said a high cold voice that Harry knew all too well, the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Because we can help each other." Another voice replied, this one sounded even colder than Voldemort's. It sounded… ancient.

"Explain this, 'Half-Blood' to me again." Voldemort ordered.

"DON'T YOU DARE ORDER ME ABOUT MORTAL!" The other voice yelled, shaking the very foundations of the room. It started talking in a calmer voice, "You may have been able to escape Thanatos' grasp, but mark my words; if you cross me I can make your life, if you can call it that, much more miserable.

This thing was clearly not human. It seemed weak, but powerful, ancient, but clever. And why did it call Voldemort "Mortal"?

"My apologies," Voldemort said, but he didn't sound very sincere, "May you please describe him to me?"

"He's approaching manhood," said the voice in a more pleased tone, "With black hair and green eyes, he also has an aura of power."

"He sounds like Potter." Voldemort said, "How can you help me?"

"I will ensure that while I rule the mortal world, you can rule the wizarding one. You may also hunt muggles, as you call them, to your heart's content."

"And what must I do?" Voldemort asked.

Harry willed himself to see around the chair. The second he did, he regretted it. The light and voice was coming from a shadow that was barely shaped like a human and had pale gold eyes. Not gold eyes like Hazel, cold, soulless gold eyes.

"I will tell you," the shade began, though it had no mouth, "when I deal with our intruder."

It looked directly at Harry, and its eyes began to grow. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of them. Once they had taken over his entire sight, the voice spoke in his head.

_Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop Mr. Potter? Your role in my game is coming, but you'll just have to be patient._

As it spoke pain unlike anything Harry had ever endured began to cover his body.

Harry was writhing under this pain, begging for it to stop, when he woke up. It was about three o'clock in the morning and everyone was still sleeping. Harry wanted to go back to sleep, but he just couldn't. He kept thinking about what he just saw. What was that thing, what did it mean by Harry's role in it's game, why was it making a deal with Voldemort, and who were they talking about? The only other person he could think of who they could've been talking about was Percy, but the person they were talking about sounded a lot older than either of them.

Harry laid in his bed awake the rest of the night. When everyone started getting up, Harry noticed that Leo looked terrible. He had dark lines under his eyes, he was pale, and his eyes seemed out of focus. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep. Harry could understand that feeling.

They all went down to the Great Hall, and when they got there, Professor McGonagall handed out Schedules. Harry, Ron, Percy, and Jason had Divination as their first class. Leo had Ancient Runes. Hermione's schedule was the oddest, she had both.

"Hermione…" Ron began as he looked over her shoulder at her schedule, "How're you supposed to go to all your classes if they all happen at once?"

"I'll manage." Hermione said simply.

"He's right though." Leo said as he looked at her schedule from behind her. "The only ways you could show up at both is if you either make a clone of yourself, or if you build a machine lookalike."

"I won't need to make a clone or a lookalike Leo," Hermione argued, "I've already got it covered." In her frustration, Hermione knocked over her coffee mug. "Damn!" she muttered as she pulled out her wand and bent over to repair it. "_Reparo._" The mug instantly repaired itself, and as Hermione reached to grab it; Harry noticed an hourglass necklace slip out from under her robes. She shoved it back under almost the second it came out.

Before Harry could ask what it was, the morning bell rang, signaling them to get to their first class. Harry started up to get to Divination; he would regret ever taking that class.

**Part 2 Percy**

Percy's first few days at Hogwarts were turning into a drag. First he was being babied by the school nurse, than he found out dementors were going to guard the grounds. He was also getting tired of people comparing him to Harry, sure he looked a bit like the wizard, but he wasn't exactly like him.

Anyway as he and Jason followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron they quickly got lost.

"Which way is the North tower anyway?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Jason asked, confused.

"Well…" Ron began "This is our first year of taking Divination too."

"Well, that's great." Percy said sarcastically.

They continued to head up the stairs until they reach a landing with nothing but a large painting of a field on it's wall and a corridor. Ron and Hermione began arguing about where they should go, while Jason watched them with an annoyed expression. Harry wasn't paying attention because he was busy watching the painting. Percy walked up to see what was so interesting. A fat horse wandered into the plain.

Out of all the things that happened at Hogwarts, the moving paintings freaked Percy out the least. Moving inanimate objects didn't surprise him, he knew a freaking living stuffed Leopard head for crying out loud, so seeing moving pictures didn't really bother him.

Shortly after the horse arrived, a short, very pitiful looking knight appeared. This gave Percy an idea.

"Excuse me," he began, but before he could finish the knight shouted,

"Aha, what villains are these to trespass on my private lands?"

"Uh okay, listen we need direc…" Percy began

"You dare challenge me? Draw your blade, you knave!" The knight yelled, cutting Percy off again while drawing his sword.

Percy didn't know how to react. He looked at Harry, whose face reflected Percy's own confusion. The knight swung his sword randomly, but even if the knight could actually attack Percy, he wouldn't be afraid. The sword was way too long and heavy for the knight, his swings were awkward and burdened by its weight. One particularly wild swing caused him to lose his balance and promptly fall on his face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, as the knight's commotion caught her, Ron, and Jason's attentions.

"Get back you rouge!" the knight shouted as he attempted to use his sword to help him stand up.

Unfortunately, the sword's blade sunk deep into the ground due to the knight's weight. He tried three times to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. He gave up and pushed his visor up to mop the sweat off his brow.

"As we were saying," Harry shouted, taking the chance to ask for help, "we're trying to reach the Divination classroom. Do you think you can…"  
"A quest?!" the Knight exclaimed somehow using his sword to swing into a standing position.

_Talk about a mood swing _Percy thought

"I shall lead you there brave lads and fair lady." He said, trying one last time to pull his sword out. He failed and then tried to get on his horse, failing at that as well by falling right off.

Percy cringed as he began to feel embarrassed for this guy. Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione sighed with exasperation, Ron shook his head, and Jason facepalmed.

"On foot then!" the Knight said getting back up. And he began to run from portrait to portrait (yeah, they could do that too) forcing Percy and the other four to follow the sound of his clanking armor.

They spent about fifteen minutes chasing the knight, he wasn't that hard to miss, as he ran steadily higher and higher up the castle towards the Divination classroom. Percy began to grow tired from running up the stairs. He had no idea how the knight wasn't getting tired running in all that noisy armor. They finally saw a group of students near the top of a tower they had been climbing for about five minutes. Percy heard the students wondering what Divination was like. He saw Annabeth and Piper in the crowd. Percy stopped to catch his breath; Harry was bent over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath, Ron was using the wall to keep his balance while he tried to breathe correctly, Hermione was clutching a stich in her side, and Jason looked ready to collapse. Even though he trained hard for this kind of thing, Percy was stilled exhausted. He was pretty sure Chiron had never thought that the campers would have to climb a gigantic castle chasing a short knight.

"Farewell, comrades." The knight called as they walked away, "If you ever again need a noble heart, call upon Sir…" he hit his breast plate in a salute, causing his visor to fall, "Cadogan." He managed to lift his visor up again; he then bowed and ran back the way he came.

"We will!" Ron shouted, than he added quietly "If we need anyone mental."

Percy walked up to Annabeth

"Hey." She said, she had her blonde hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing her Hogwarts robes. "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to follow a short, clumsy knight." Percy explained

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but Percy gave her a _don't ask_ look. Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up, and Annabeth gave them all a friendly smile which Harry and Hermione returned. Ron suddenly took interest in his shoes while his ears turned radish-red.

Harry looked up at the trap door that led into the classroom "How'd you reckon we get in?"

As if to answer the trap door opened and a ladder came down right at Percy's feet.

"There's your answer." Percy said as he began to climb.

The Classroom was a weird mixture of a hippie restaurant and a fortune teller's shop. Tables were surrounded by large armchairs. A large fireplace was lit with a teapot over it's fire. The room was _very _hot and none of the windows were open.

"Good morning." A voice said in a sleepy tone so suddenly; Percy almost fell back down the ladder. "It is good to see you in the physical world at last."

Percy was immediately reminded of a glittery bug. The woman had so many bead necklaces and bracelets, Percy was surprised she didn't fall over. She had large glasses that made her eyes look huge.

As the rest of the class came in the bug lady said "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may have noticed you may not have seen me before, but alas, that is because I have found that journeying through the castle interferes with my inner eye."

Percy had heard that Divination was the use of magic to see the future, but he could tell this woman was as much an oracle as he was a son of Ares.

"Please take a seat." Professor Trelawney said, gesturing to the tables.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper found an empty table next to one that Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at with some Ravenclaw girl. Percy and Harry sat with their backs facing each other.

"We shall be learning how to cast ourselves into the future." Professor Trelawney said walking over to the fireplace where she grabbed the teapot. "Though I will warn you; some of you may not have the sight, and there is very little I can teach you. Books will also not be of much help."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. She may have been a dyslexic, but she still loved to read.

"Now, we shall start by reading tea leaves." Trelawney continued gesturing to a shelf covered in teacups. "I would like you all to grab a cup. Oh, and young man." She pointed at Neville "Be sure you clean your cup up after you break it."

Everyone got up and grabbed a cup. Neville, as Professor Trelawney said, dropped his first cup. Trelawney walked around pouring tea into everyone's cups and instructing everyone to drink it. The tea was scalding hot. Percy could almost feel his throat blistering. Once everyone had drank their tea, they had to swap cups with the person across from them. Percy grabbed Jason's cup and look into it; all he saw was a mass of black stuff.

"Look into your book to see the signs of the other's future." Professor Trelawney instructed.

Percy opened his book and squinted to see what shapes where in Jason's cup.

"Looks like a horse." Jason muttered while looking in Percy's cup "Why am I not surprised."

"Yours looks like a platypus." Percy said

"I don't think platypi are in here Percy." Piper said doubtfully

"Is it really pronounced 'Platypi'?" Percy asked

"Guys, focus!" Annabeth cut in before Piper could answer

Percy looked back in his book again and turned his cup. He couldn't see what the shapes really were so he started winging it.

After half the class went by Professor Trelawney picked up Harry's cup after Ron failed to read it accurately. She began calling off several bad omens, but after one certain turn, she screamed and dropped the cup. She didn't shatter it, unlike Neville who dropped his as she screamed.

"My boy," she said sadly, "you have the Grim."

Percy looked at the other three demigods to see if they knew what she was talking about. They all looked just as confused as he was. A few of the wizards looked confused as well. The rest of the class gasped.

"What's the Grim?" Percy asked

"One of the worst death omens in the world." Trelawney muttered to where Percy could barely hear her. "Oh my poor boy…"

The bell rang a while later and everyone began to head back down the ladder. While Percy could tell she was a fake, he still couldn't shake the feeling something was not right. She seemed to have some power; after all, she could tell that Neville would drop his cup.

Percy looked at Harry and thought, _Great, if Black doesn't kill him; that wannabe oracle thinks something else will. _

**Sorry Harry's chapter was a lot shorter than Percy's. I wanted Divination written from a different perspective. So, it looks like an old enemy is coming back, I'll let you guess who. The next chapter will be written from Jason and Ron's perspective.**


End file.
